weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Anime Finn
"What, Power Levels are just meaningless, so stop claiming that Goku could defeat a mecha that is a size of the universe!" -The Anime Finn The Anime Finn is a teenager who is the current ruler of Finnittania, and also a friend of Magna Weegeepede as he helps him in the adventures, and also for pranking NourGodly1592 out of boredom. He is also the member of a league full of Finn the Humans (Which can range from Anime, Original, etc.) called the Finn Fraternity. Nothing much is known about his life but he is one of Martin's Estrangled children, and also the oldest of the Mertens Family. (because Finn and his younger brother Flynn thought he abandoned him just to save his own guts.) Finn was also known to be trapped in his cartoony form until he f̶o̶u̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶ ̶w̶a̶i̶f̶u̶ develop a crush on Yoko. He later ended up accidentally unleashing a portal, throwing multiple alternative universe counterparts of himself Trolliverse along with Yoko, who also ended up throwing multiple alternative universe counterparts of herself. Because of that, most of them each got a different personality, while the original ones keep their personality intact. He is also known for creating the Finnlaxy (with the Finn Cluster), and Finn's Galaxy. Personality He is just a calm person who questions logic (Such as how he wonders why does the villains have horrible defenses, and how the princesses always get kidnapped) in a rude way. He may also piss off anyone he doesn't like, as shown with him mocking the entire Greek Pantheon (And getting swarmed with pissed-off Greek Gods). Despite being rude, he may also be considered kind as he is willing to risk his life to protect his friends. He is also willing to work with his friends out of boredom, as he has no purpose but to mess around and to rule a nation. Some skills Yes he has some skills, some of them which may give him ranks as a Superhuman. And here it is. Passive Skills * High Strength (Earned from the Demon Blood Powers) * High Agility (Also earned from the Demon Blood Powers) * Demonic Possession Resistance (Earned from the Demon Blood Powers) * Complete Fire Resistance (Earned from the Demon Blood Powers) Active Skills * Fireball throwing (Self-Explanatory) * Fire-type Creature conjuring * Things that came from the Demon Blood Powers Weaponry Yes, he has weaponry inside his backpack, which the backpack has seemingly infinite storage there. * Glorious Nippon Steel Demon Blood Katana * A Combat Rifle * Double-wielded custom made M1911s he worked on, which one of them is silver, while the other is golden. * FinnxYoko Shurikens (can detonate if thrown at the enemy) * The Elemental Sword Relations with other people * Magna Weegeepede: Finn considers Magna as a good friend, which both of them could pull pranks on Nour out of boredom. * [[NourGodly1592|'NourGodly1592']]: The relations appeared to be great, but it can be silly as Finn and Magna pulled pranks on him, even causing him bad luck. He appears to stand up for him against Jane2007. * [[Grand Dad|'Grand Dad']]' and his incarnations': They hate eachother with a fiery passion, Finn is also known for being a part of the group of Party who killed Grand Dad. * Armageddongee: Just friends, but they are treated like brothers. * [[ADgee75|'ADgee75']]: They were usually friends as they looked out for each other. Useless information about him * He is shown to use guns more often. * He once beat Finny in an arm wrestling. * It was revealed that he was terrible at Guitars, if he used it then he will emit the sonic pulse that will damage the buildings. * He, unlike most of the Alternative Universe Finns, are much different from them. * His age was revealed to be 15 as of 2014. Which he is 1 year older than Yoko * Finn once got in a gun fight with MamaLuigi22 before, which he ends up in the hospital, they then got in a gunfight again, causing Mamaluigi22 to get shot in the cerebellum, rendering him paralyzed. * It is unknown how Finn got the fusion powers. * He views the Anti-Weegee Alliance as a group of losers who were even worse than Weegee. * When Finn was fused with the computer, he turns into Finn.exe * It's also unknown how he acquired the Demon Blood Weaponry, but it is assumed that he stole it from a Demon, or found it lying on the temple. * Finn is one of the people who knew that Natural News are just full of lies. * Finn appears to completely hate the Greek god named Zeus, and he will always attack him in sight. * TD;LR He and Yoko ended up unleashing multiple alternative universe counterparts of theirselves from a portal. Because of that, one of the alternative universe Yoko became his lover. Gallery Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Finngee's Army Category:Kawaii Category:Fakegee Designers Category:Rulers Category:Human